Surprise
by Savannah Runes
Summary: "I'm pretty sure warlocks aren't meant to sneak into the Institute" Magnus sneaks into the Institute for a little quality time with his boyfriend. However they get a little surprise when someone walks in


**A/N: SO I wrote this for the Downworlders Network Challenges on tumblr. The prompt was anything with your fave pairing so naturally i wrote it about malec. It's a sort of au/canon divergence idk set around coa :) enjoy and review**

* * *

Surprise

"I'm pretty sure warlocks aren't meant to sneak into the Institute."

Alec was sitting on his bed, glaring up at the tall, cat-eyed man who stood above him. He hadn't seen Magnus all week; his parents were home and he hadn't had the chance to sneak out to meet with his illicit downworlder boyfriend. He had been getting texts from Magnus all week inviting him on dates, and just being generally sweet, but Alec had almost gotten caught at least twice in his attempts of sneaking out. Alec had always been bad at lying outright, especially to his parents. It had been great whilst they had been in Idris as he had only had to make up random excuses for Jace and Izzy, but now it was different. He didn't want his parents to find out about Magnus. Not yet. He could see in his mind their reactions, and dreaded what his father may think of him after he knew his son was gay.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "And I'm pretty sure shadowhunters aren't meant to sneak _out _of the Institute. Really, you should think about improving your security measures."

Alec only glared at Magnus more severely, which made the warlock grin. "And besides, I didn't exactly sneak in. Isabelle invited me in after I told her I wanted to speak to you, Alexander."

Alec let his glare melt away into a small smile. He was still very paranoid that his parents could walk in at any second, but he had missed Magnus, even though he had only been separated from his for seven days. Seeing Magnus's ridiculous outfits (currently a long dark coat with a fur trim that made him look vaguely like royalty) and trademark glitter, hearing his voice again, especially uttering his name, and seeing his eyes sparkle with their green-yellow colour somehow made all of the worry seem less daunting.

Magnus sat down on the bed next to him, their knees brushing against each other, and turned to face his young boyfriend. He smiled as he gazed at Alec's face, his electric blue eyes shimmering. "I've missed you, Alec," he said. "You forget how much fun spending time is with a person until you're deprived of spending that time with them."

At that, Alec had to smile. He had definitely missed spending time with Magnus. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against Magnus's, a sweet, little kiss that conveyed just how much he had missed him. "Missed you too," he whispered against Magnus's lips.

Magnus pulled away and stared at Alec's face, a fond smile dancing on his lips. "If you missed me so much you should try not sneaking around to see me…"

Magnus had been quietly broaching the topic of Alec coming clean about their relationship for a little while now. Alec knew that he just wanted to be recognised as his boyfriend, as someone Alec loved, but every time Alec thought about it the words that kept returning were 'not ready yet'. He just couldn't face saying it to his family.

Magnus was amazing though. He never pushed, though Alec knew that at some point he was going to want Alec to tell everyone about him. He wasn't the type of guy who was happy being in a forbidden romance story.

"Maybe someday," teased Alec, deliberately avoiding the topic. He just wanted to be happy to be with Magnus again for a little while. Then he leant in and kissed Magnus again, savouring the way Magnus gasped ever so softly, and raked his hands through Alec's hair as he deepened the kiss.

Alec's hands ran down Magnus's back as Magnus's lips pulled away from his, but only to kiss down his neck, making Alec moan. He found his way back to Alec's mouth and they just kissed for a while, enjoying the feeling of being intimate with the other.

Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed they were sitting on, and his fingers found the bottom of Alec's shirt and lifted it up, feeling Alec's toned chest. "Magnus…" Alec whispered.

At that moment, the door to Alec's room opened. Magnus virtually leapt off Alec, nearly falling over in the process despite his usual grace. Alec whipped his head to the door, praying that it was Izzy, or even Jace. He would have been happy with even Max.

But of course, the person who had interrupted their make-out session was not one of his siblings. His father's shocked face looked from Alec to Magnus and back to Alec again.

"Alexander," started Robert in his low voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

Any rational thought had flew from Alec's brain. He supposed he should explain the situation properly, but his panic was taking over. His face was burning, and he couldn't even look at Magnus.

"Uh," he stuttered, not being able to think of anything to say. "Surprise?"

That was clearly not the right thing to say. Magnus starting snickering as his father grabbed him by the collar. "You have some explaining to do, son."


End file.
